


End of an Era

by Afrochick (Sebastina_Michaelis)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Afrochick
Summary: prompt: write about the last hour of your world.





	End of an Era

The pain in your chest felt irrelevant to the chaos that continued to unfold around. You didn't understand it. Why were they still going? There was nothing left to fight for. You could feel your power fading as you sat there, but they kept on fighting. The anger burning within you was only second to the nearly crushing despair.

You hadn't wanted any of this. As often as you tried not to get involved with the affairs of the gods, here you were. Time and time again you were stuck in the middle of all their stupid fights, and now you had a front row seat to them not only destroying themselves but taking you and everyone else down with them.

Pajee drops heavily onto the ground beside you, blood dripping from his ruined arm. Guilt stabbed into you. Despite your best efforts to keep him away he still followed. Even if he said he'd follow you to the ends of the Earth and back, you wished he didn't mean it. You wished he didn't have to see you like this. You wished you could have been strong enough to do more, so that you wouldn't have to say goodbye like this.

You bury your face in his lap, and he gently runs his fingers through the thick fur at the nape of your neck. For a moment, it was easy to believe that this was just another day and he was tending to you after a hard fight. As hard as you tried to convince yourself otherwise, the battle raging behind you was hard to block out.

“It's kind of pretty isn't it?” You loosen your grip on his shirt and follow his gaze upwards to the sky. The sun was fading, and even the moon's presence seemed to be diminished in the encroaching void overhead. The stars seemed to be the only feature that truly lingered just outside your grasp. You supposed it was pretty, in a tragic way. “You know, we haven't been traveling much lately. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to have a domestic life now and then, but it's so boring. You can only clean so much and you're too much of a picky eater to try anything new.”

“Qa'Sinder is not a picky eater.”

He laughs quietly at your interjection, his grip on you tightening. “What I'm getting at, is this is the most excitement I've gotten in awhile. I wish it didn't have to end.”

Pain sears into you as you struggle into a sitting position and throw your arms around his neck. Everything you had done since you met Pajee was for him. After everything he had been through, you just wanted to make sure he was happy. He deserved that much. “We never did get to go back to the hot springs.”

“Sinder, you won't take a bath but you'll go to hot springs?” You start as Shiro drops heavily onto the ground beside you. As hard as he had tried to sound like his usual, cold self, there as no life in his voice. His eyes had a vacant look and somehow he seemed smaller than he already way.

“Qa'Sinder would take more baths if Pajee could fit in his tub.”

Pajee tenses beneath you, but for once doesn't reprimand you. To think, it'd take something like this for him to stop being so shy.

A cold wind blows over you. It seemed to momentarily drown out the sound of clashing metal and now useless incantations. “Do you think I'll get to see my master again?”

You and Pajee exchange wary glances as a shadow falls over you. There was no way of actually knowing. You'd be inclined to say no if Storm hadn't dropped down behind Shiro and draped himself over Shiro. “I'm certain he's waiting for you.”

“You should have let me go with him. What was the point in losing him, if I'm just going to die.”

You had hoped Shiro would eventually let that go, but clearly that wasn't the case. You turn your head towards him and try to sound matter of fact when responding. “Because Qa'Sinder is selfish and wasn't going to watch Shiro die just because he wanted to be dramatic.”

“You're right. You are selfish, and pushy, and stubborn. I've never...hated someone...as much as I hate you.” You couldn't help but to roll your eyes. Shiro always tried his hardest to sound tough, but he was visible shaking and hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Shiro is a terrible liar.”

“Be quiet. Your voice is grating.”

“Qa'Sinder is going to keep running his mouth to spite you then. The last thing you hear is going to be Qa'Sinder's sultry voice.”

Shiro huffs. “Nails on a chalkboard isn't sultry.”

You feel your ears flatten and flick your tail out of Shiro's grasp as he reaches for it. Storm laughs quietly, “you two never change. You sound like an old married couple.”

“Qa'Sinder would never want to marry Shiro.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Storm adjusts himself, enveloping you all in his massive wings. Despite the eerie silence rolling across the battlefield, you felt safe here. It was easy to imagine you were at home in your bed buried beneath a few blankets. Shiro gradually stopped trembling and clutched the back of your shirt. Pajee came to rest his cheek on top of your head and hummed the same nonsense song he'd hum while cooking. Shiro's grip on your shirt tightens as you close your eyes. Even if you were certain you'd never see any of them again, it was nice to imagine crossing paths with them in the afterlife. Shiro could be with his master again. You'd have Pajee and Storm... would have whatever he liked. When the moment came, it could be a surprise.


End file.
